


A Dog's Birthday

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Silly, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It's Eddie's birthday.<br/>Disclaimer: Beyond not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dog's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



"Is that a birthday cake, Dad?" Frasier asked, pausing as he entered the apartment. 

Martin beamed in reaction. "Yeah, it's Eddie's birthday today." He picked up the little hound from hell and cuddled the dog close. 

"I do hope you're not expecting me to have bought any presents." Fraiser opened the closet and hung up his coat, adjusting it on the hanger. 

Rolling his eyes and sighing, Martin said, "Of course not." But he kissed the beast on top of its fuzzy head and there was a lilt in his voice as he said, "Just give Daphne twenty bucks and we'll call it even." 

"Twenty dollars?" Frasier all but wailed. "Dad, that's - that's - "

"Twenty bucks or Eddie gets to sleep on your bed tonight." 

Frasier pouted, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. He fished out the appropriate bill and passed it to his father. "Blackmail," he sniffed. 

Eddie snatched the bill and leaped off of Martin's lap, darting into the kitchen. "Oh, what a good boy," they could hear Daphne coo. 

"And that," Martin said, "is how you celebrate a dog's birthday."


End file.
